Forbidden Love
by p.e.t.i.t.e.s.t.a.r
Summary: The trio is back for there final year at Hogwarts. Harry is finally going to get with Hermione! As the year progresses, Harry discovers the evil plans of the Dark Lord. Not wanting to put his friends in harms way, he trys to distance himself from his lo
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do inot/i own Harry Potter... *sigh*  
  
Forbidden Love Chapter 1  
  
..:+***+:..:+***+:..:+***+:..:+***+:..:+***+:..:+***+:.  
  
He felt the cruel wind on his face as he soared up high; his emerald eyes skimming the pitch for the miniscule golden snitch. And then he saw it. Ten feet below. He flattened himself against his Firebolt and went into a sharp dive. All was quiet. This is where he belonged: flying high on his broom, on the pitch, playing quidditch. His passion. Adrenaline surged through his veins as he stretched out his hand, and with one final burst of speed he caught the cold, hard snitch. The stands erupted screams and cheers from the Gryffindor supporters. Snitch still tightly gripped in his hand, he gently eased the broom down and dismounted. The moment he had got off, he was raised in the air by his team mates and friends. It wasn't his most spectacular catch but he had brought the team closer to the Cup.  
  
Harry scanned the crowd for the one he was looking for, Hermione. Sure enough he saw her running over to him, honey coloured hair rippling behind her. She flew into his arms and cried, "Good one Harry!" Harry hugged her tightly and smelled her hair. French Vanilla. Caught up in the moment, Harry pulled back, took Hermione's face in his hands and passionately kissed her on the lips. Harry had expected Hermione to pull away, but on the contrary, she allowed herself to let Harry deepen the kiss and she became submerged in a wave of love. Some of the emotion bottled up inside of her seemed to leak out. They carried on for a few moments, then pulled away from each other. Harry was shocked but kept his cool. They smiled at each other and Hermione whispered again,  
  
"I love you Harry, I always have."  
  
Harry had waited for this moment forever. He wished that it be everlasting.  
  
" I love you too Hermione." He replied.  
  
Harry took her hand and led her towards the castle.  
  
..:+***+:..:+***+:..:+***+:..:+***+:..:+***+:..:+***+:. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. stop making me say it!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione had waited outside Harry's dormatory while he had changed into his normal black school robes. He emerged looking stunning, as always, with his messy raven coloured hair and striking eyes. He nervously slid his arm around her waist, and surprisingly Hermione fearlessly placed her arm around his neck and tilted her head onto his shoulder. Harry wished that she would stay like that forever. They walked out of the tower and headed for the big, oak doors that guarded the entrance to Hogwarts. They walked towards the school lake hand in hand and sat down on the silky green grass under the same Beech tree where James Potter had harassed Severus Snape some twenty years ago. Once again Harry placed his arm around Hermione. Harry was forcefully reminded of his date with Cho Chang two years ago. He also remembered that she thought Harry was smitten with Hermione. He smiled as he thought of how jealous Cho had been.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing," replied Harry, looking at her affectionately. "You know, Hermione, I can't remember when I started liking you as more than friend."  
  
"I can," She said smoothly. "I remember the very day."  
  
"Do you? Tell me about it then."  
  
"It was in first year on Halloween day, I was crying in the loo and that troll came after me, remember? Well Ron and you came to save the day. You were so brave!"  
  
"I wasn't brave, I was reckless!!" Said Harry, trying and failing to stifle a laugh.  
  
"All the same!" replied Hermione indignantly. "I would've been dead if not for you two."  
  
"Not exactly very romantic was it, I mean, I stuck the wand up its nose!"  
  
Hermione, who was clearly out of smart remarks, settled for a reminiscent sigh and snuggled closer to Harry, sharing his warmth.  
  
They watched the sun set over the lake and talked quietly about the past and future. Just as the sun disappeared below the horizon, Harry pulled Hermione closer and engaged her in one of his amazing kisses. For the second time that day Hermione felt like she never had before. A curtain warmth seemed to spread through her body. She could not explain it. After they drew apart, Harry said quietly,  
  
"We should go Mione, its getting chilly."  
  
"Yes," she replied, "We should, I still have the Charms essay to finish for Flitwick."  
  
And with that Harry pulled Hermione to her feet and they set off toward the castle, their arms around each other.  
  
..:+***+:..:+***+:..:+***+:..:+***+:..:+***+:..:+***+:. 


End file.
